QoS reservations can be provided in two fundamentally different ways: endpoint initiated and proxied. With endpoint initiated QoS, such as the Resource Reservation Protocol (RSVP), the endpoint simply informs the network of the desired QoS at any given point in time. With proxied QoS (such as PacketCable Multimedia (PCMM)) however, QoS reservations are installed on behalf of the endpoint by an entity in the network which we will refer to as a QoS Application Function (AF).